


No Penalty for Patience

by kitana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:17:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitana/pseuds/kitana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Dean's opinion, Sam is way too goddamn old to be whining; and Dean, well, he knows he's too old to give into Sam's moods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Penalty for Patience

"Dean."

Sam is whining. Again. In Dean's opinion, Sam is way too goddamn old to be whining; and Dean, well, he knows he's too old to give into Sam's moods. They're on a long stretch of empty road about 30 miles outside of Booger Hollow, AR, which was really only a stand on the side of the highway anyway, and Sam is practically squirming in the driver's seat, giving Dean sultry, enticing looks.

As much as Dean likes when Sam's hot and bothered and raring to go, he doesn't want to stop off on the side of the road for a quick fuck when they're so close to finding a place to tuck in for the night. He purposefully looks the opposite way, out into the flat, dark scenery that's whizzing by. "We'll hit the next two in about two hours, can't you wait until then?I'll make it really good if you just wait."

"Promise?" Sam says, and Dean looks at Sam incredulously.

"Dude, what are you, five?"

Sam flashes him a cheeky grin and speeds up the Impala in response. Christ.

It's a good thing they're somewhere even cop cars aren't going to be; Dean would have to lay the smackdown if Sam managed to snag them a traffic ticket.

*

Later, Dean barely gets a foot into their motel room before Sam is pushing him up against a wall, dragging him into a heated kiss. Sam's fingers tangle in Dean's hair, holding Dean steady so that Sam can lick his moans straight out of his mouth. Dean knew it was coming ten, twenty miles back; he grabs Sam's hips and grinds their denim-clad cocks together, sucking on Sam's tongue. Sam moans and pulls away to nip at Dean's lips until they're plump and pink, perfect for what he wants.

"Know what I want?" Sam breathes against Dean's lips, rolling his hips into Dean's.

Dean can imagine, but he wants Sam to say it. "What?"

"Want you to blow me, want to fuck your mouth," Sam says, swiping his tongue across Dean's lower lip.

Dean won't ever say that he knows, but Sam has this thing for his mouth, for slipping his dick between Dean's parted lips and riding Dean's face until he comes. Dean's cock jerks just thinking about giving it to Sam how he likes it. His jaw is always sore and aching for hours after Sam's done, but Dean doesn't mind; Sam always gives as good as he gets.

"Go for it, then, Sammy," Dean responds, and Sam puts just enough distance between them so that Dean can slide down the wall. Dean's knees put him at just the right height to Sam's crotch, and Dean reaches up to Sam's fly, smoothing his hand over Sam's cock as he unbuttons Sam's jeans.

Sam plants his palms against the wall, steadying himself, and watches Dean through half-lidded eyes. He lets out a gusty breath when Dean pulls his cock out of his pants. Dean swirls his tongue around the head of Sam's dick, licking his way down and back up the shaft, slicking it up with just his tongue -- no lips, no teeth. Dean pulls back when Sam tries to rock his hips forward, and Sam lets out a desperate little groan.

It seems like forever, the time between Dean is done teasing him with the slide of tongue and the time when Dean finally opens that pretty, pretty mouth of his and takes Sam's cock inside. "Fuck," Sam grits out, half his cock enveloped by the damp heat of Dean's mouth.

Dean bobs up and down Sam's cock, taking another inch into his mouth each time until his lips are pressed to the course hair at Sam's crotch and Sam's cock is stuffed all the way in his mouth. Dean looks up then, mouth stretched wide and throat full and Sam groans, eyes fluttering shut. When Sam pulls out of Dean's mouth, the tip of his cock catches on Dean's lip and he plunges back in, unable to resist.

Dean tilts his head back and lets Sam thrust into his mouth, catching gasps of air each time Sam pulls out. His own cock is throbbing and unattended to, so Dean reaches down and unzips his jeans, tugging his cock out of the damp fabric. Dean moans when he gets his hand around his cock and strokes, sending vibrations up Sam's cock. Sam thrusts back in harder at that, hitting the back of Dean's throat, and Dean swallows, opens his mouth as wide as he can so Sam can cram his dick in as far as it will go.

One hand on Sam's hip and the other on his cock, Dean thrusts into the hollow of his own hand, feeling pleasure spike up his spine every time he grips his cock in time with Sam dragging over his lips. Sam's thrusts are no longer rhythmic, starting to stutter as he gets closer to coming. Dean grips his dick tighter, stroking harder, his toes curling inside of his boots as he comes, thick spurts of come splashing over his hands and the floor beneath him.

Seconds later, Sam groans and shudders, spilling every drop of his come straight down Dean's throat. Dean swallows it all, coughing only a little when Sam withdraws. The burn in Dean's throat makes his spent cock twitch interestedly. Sam drops to his knees and pulls Dean into a lazy kiss, licking until the bitter taste of his come is gone from Dean's mouth.

"Satisfied?" Dean says when Sam's done with his mouth, for well and good this time.

"Yeah," Sam replies. "Totally."


End file.
